gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Brucie Kibbutz
Someone in the forums found this site. The guy and the site has many resemblance to Brucie. Is it worth mentioning in this article?--'Spaceeinstein' 15:59, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I don't see why not, I mean he has the same beliefs as Brucie. Also, I think FPS Doug deserves a mention, he has the same over-the-top attitude as Brucie.--DeLMrcs 16:13, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Hahah, that's brilliant. Definitely had to play a part in Brucie's development... I added a bit to 'Trivia'. Samadriel 06:19, 2 August 2009 (UTC) list of brucie's cars 1.olive iridiscent and gold vapid Huntley Sport (power boating) 2.black and gold bravado banshee hardtop called "The Bitch" (personal car) 3.red Dewbauchee Super GT (pictured on brucie's website) 4.blue F620 (BOGT) Brucie's Criminal Record It says in 2001 Brucie Patronized a Transvestite Prostitute. What does that mean did he take the mick out of a prostitute or was he the prostitute's "Patron"? I don't know why I asked this I was just don't get it when it says he patronized a prostitute.Andrew nicholson 17:38, April 20, 2010 (UTC) maybe he said she wasnt good enough to be a prostitute though that shouldnt be on the criminal record Brucie's Tattoos complete list Right Pec= 我 Mandarin Chinese meaning Me or I Stomach= in old western font Mommy Lower Back= 人妖 Mandarin Chinese meaning Human Demon Upper Back= Classical Handwriting font (Joined up) 100 Man Made (According to his website) Left Buttocks= G''' Right Buttocks= 'D '(Genetically Different) Left Forearm= 人妖 Mandarin Chinese meaning '''Transexual That should clear up any confusion. Researched by User:Andrew NicholsonAndrew Nicholson "Motivation" is Brucie's Middle Name? I don't know about this. Is this really his legal middle name, and if so, when does he mention it? Yes, Brucie confirms on his website that his legally changed his middle name to "Motivation". He says this and assures you he is not joking. On his site, click the Motivation tab. Okay then. Thanks User:88FanNASCAR August 14 2010 20:17 (UTC) Completely unrelated to anything It seems that Brucie was one of the last people that Niko went to get missions from, given the fact that in TBoGT, Brucie was a pathetic slob. Although I did feel a little sad seeing him lose at chess. ForeignHedgehog 14:41, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Him saying Roman would be in trouble if he were gay I can't remember which mission it was where he said that if he were gay, Roman would be in trouble, but I know it's not No. 1. I just rewatched the cutscenes on Youtube. Once I figure it out, I'll edit it, unless someone else knows it right offhand. Hisame1311 (talk) 22:07, December 14, 2012 (UTC) GAY? Why is the catagory LGBT Characters under Brucie? There is no strong evidence that he is. The only hard evidence I found is in TBOGT when it looks like he is going to kiss Luis. I don't think this should be. Boomer8 (talk) 05:23, January 27, 2013 (UTC) : Not to to mention in IV, when in one of his missions, Brucie, after his workout told Niko, "Women?, Heh." and seems to go after Niko to punk him every time. Though these might be coincidences. : Mr. T. (talk) 23:35, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Where? Someone has came up with a good point on a page. Where was Brucie when Roman (Deal)/or Kate (Revenge) were killed? He was at the wedding along with many other characters Niko is friends with. Some friend Brucie is if he can't even support Niko after he loses someone except call Niko. I am not saying that isn't a lot but he could have came along when killing Dimitri (Deal)/or Pegorino (Revenge). Heck, Roman isn't a violent man and he even came along. But Brucie got his hands dirty many times, it's kind of proving that Brucie is a chicken. Answering Machine (talk) 23:19, March 11, 2013 (UTC)Answering Machine Yeah, Brucie is a sissy, I don't think that's a surprise as he never really does anything himself, rather than ask Niko to do his dirty laundry. But then again, Roman is Niko's cousin, so it justifies his "help" in taking down the antagonist (Pegorino, in this case). Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:02, March 12, 2013 (UTC) True. Brucie always appears to be brave in a fist-fight, but pull out a fire-arm and he'll run away faster than Packie can chug a bottle of alcohol. Yet, I have to wonder. What was Brucie doing when Kate/Roman got shot? Was he just standing there thinking "I need to work-out, I still look a little too weak..." or "Roman's dead? Yes! Now I can date Mallorie." heck, it could have been "Everyone's distracted about Kate's death. Now maybe I can convince Mallorie to marry me."? (I am joking on those thoughts.) However, he isn't the only character that wasn't supporting Niko. Of course, it would look a little akward if 200 people came to support Niko. (Edit) I remember I saw Brucie (I think the Deal story) looking at Roman's body. However, I just noticed that after Niko was repeatedly putting bullets into the 'Hitman'. Brucie, along with a few other people, backed away a little. Answering Machine (talk) 00:02, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Answering Machine Infobox This page...is a fucking nightmare. How does source code get so screwed up? (Unless its just my device) 17:06, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :The infobox template was vandalised about half an hour ago and the code was thrown into disarray. It's being fixed at the minute. SJWalker (talk) 17:10, April 20, 2015 (UTC)